Motors may be used to control operating parameters of a variety of apparatuses, machines, and systems. A motor may indeed be used to control the position of a mechanical element of a machine or adjust a gas pressure within the machine. In order to detect a potential malfunction of the motor, the operating parameter is typically monitored using a suitable sensing device. For instance, a motor may be used for driving a gas compressor and a pressure sensor may monitor the pressure of the compressed gas. If the monitored pressure differs from a desired pressure, one may conclude to a malfunction of the gas compressor.
However, while efficient in detecting abnormal operation, such detection systems usually cannot predict problems related to wear and tear of the machines the motor is coupled to. In addition, such systems typically cannot determine if the problem is related to the motor being monitored or to another component of the system.
There is therefore a need for an improved method and apparatus for detecting an abnormal operation of a motor.